leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
New Features * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. * Jungle minion now have division lines in their health bars (similar to champions). * Players can now setup custom recommended items pages in a similar fashion to creating Mastery Pages. These are not stored per champion and you can access all your custom item pages on all champions. Skins * ** Name appears in the game files. There is no model or artwork. * ;TPA's Season Two Championship Skins :These skins all share the same splash screen/artwork (cropped appropriately on the loading screen). * * * * * Champion Balance :There was a patch last night that was rolled back almost instantly. None of the following changes are live. ; * ** Damage changed to % of targets maximum HP as magic damage from . ** Now priotizes champions it has not already damaged. Changed from "If a target is ablaze, Pyroclasm will prioritize champions for the next bounce." ; * ** Damage readjusted to 22/34/46/58/70 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Shield lowered to 40/55/70/85/100 from 55/80/105/130/135 ; * ** No longer lists bonus armor or magic resist. *** Currently still grants it. ; * ** Damage reduced to 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 from 80/135/190/245/300 ** Mana cost lowered to 60 at all ranks from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Cooldown lowered to 7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 from 7 at all ranks. ** Slow duration lowered to 2 seconds from 2.5 seconds. ; :This trial is aimed at increasing LeBlanc's power levels 6-9, as well as her late game viability. Specifically, this will make mimicking any skill equally viable regardless of which rank the basic ability is. At the moment, your ultimate's power is entirely dependent on the skill your cloning - generally, your Q is the only viable option. * **Now deals 125 / 200 / 275 damage instead of 10 / 25 / 40% increase damage. ***Currently bugged: will only show a 20% AP scaling until ranked ; * ** Shield lowered to 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 from 80/105/130/155/180 ; * ** Damage lowered to 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 from 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 14. ** Now stacks up to 5 times from 4 times. ** Now states the maximum damage in the tooltip. ; * **Stun duration increased to 1.5 seconds from 1.3 seconds. ; * **Nunu now gains a bonus for 120/150/180/210/240 seconds based on the type of creep he has consumed. It's not clear whether consume has to score the kill or whether it only applies to large monsters. ***Golems - Increases maximum health and model size by 10%. ***Lizards - Basic attacks deal an additional 1% of your maximum health as magic damage. ***Wolves/wraiths - 15% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds on unit kill. **Damage increased to 600/700/800/900/1000 from 500/600/700/800/900. **Heal reduced to 90/130/170/210/250 from 125/180/235/290/345 . **Cooldown increased to 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 from 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8. ; * **Damage lowered to 45 / 70 / 95 / 120 / 145 from 55 / 85 / 115 / 145 / 175 **Bonus damage from danger zone increased to 50% from 25%. ; * **Damage lowered to 80/110/140/170/200 from 80/125/170/215/260 **Tooltip now states "Applies cinders for 5 seconds to all enemies hit" instead of "15% armor reduction to the first target hit". ***No further information is known. It would appear that Flame Breath is now a pass-through even in human form, and now applies a damage-over-time instead of armor reduction. * **Tooltip now states that it carries any enemies hit to her destination, rather than a knockback (AOE . ; * **No longer grants cooldown reduction. **Attack speed increased to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % from 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 %. * **Channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds. **Cooldown increased to 180 / 150 / 120 seconds from 150 / 135 / 120 seconds. ; * **Minimum damage increased to 10 / 47 / 83 / 120 / 157 from 10 / 43 / 77 / 120 / 143. **Maximum damage increased to 15 / 70 / 125 / 180 / 235 from 15 / 65 / 115 / 165 / 215. * **Damage lowered to 65 / 100 / 135 / 170 / 205 from 65 / 105 / 145 / 185 / 225. ; * **Damage lowered to 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. * **Tenacity lowered to 50% from 75%. **No longer deals 50% damage to enemies who have already been hit. **Damage per bounce decreased to 100 / 150 / 200 from 160 / 240 / 320 (maximum damage unchanged). Items :Nothing to report. Category:Blog posts